Setting Fire To The Rain
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Nasir grieves for those lost in the battle against Glaber's men and wonders why the gods are so cruel. Amongst the pain and grief, he and Agron intend not to let go of each other.


_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing._

_**Author Notes**: Set soon after the Vengeance finale episode 'Wrath Of The Gods.' Title is a modified version of Adele's song title 'Set Fire To The Rain.' _

* * *

**SETTING FIRE TO THE RAIN**

The mood was strange once the cheering ceased. There was much to celebrate – Glaber and Ashur cut down, Romans bloodily defeated. But there was sadness deepening too.

Spartacus had gone back up the mountain to collect Mira. Glader's camp would provide fuel for her pyre. The same would be done for Oenmaous, Gannicus had gone to make it so. Fire and smoke would cause no suspicion. Rome expected the rebels to burn.

Nasir felt hollow. To lose Mira, and so close to victory, was a bitter pain. The gods were cruel. Naevia had embraced him and whispered words of comfort. He had given thanks and encouraged her to seek out Crixus. Her own victory should not be forgotten. And what was Nasir's pain compared to Spartacus's? To lose two loves to the afterlife would cripple most men.

A warm hand on Nasir's shoulder roused him from pained thoughts. Agron was at his side, eyes and touch concerned. Nasir felt both guilt and gratitude soar within. His love yet lived.

"You think of Mira?" the gladiator guessed.

"And Spartacus. He has lost much."

"Torn from him by Roman shits who live no longer. Rome will burn for such deeds."

Nasir nodded. He believed Spartacus would achieve that dream. But how many loved ones would the Thracian lose in pursuit of goal? It seemed a foul bargain.

"Nasir." Agron cupped his cheek and encouraged his gaze upward. "What else troubles heart? I would hear it."

Nasir shook his head. His thoughts were dark and heavy; he would not burden his gladiator with them when the camp was filled with celebration. "It is of little import."

But Agron held his face firmly and his own expression pleaded. "I will not have you bear load alone."

The German would not let it go now. He was too stubborn in purpose. Nasir bit his lip and raised his hands to grasp the arm that held him, to take strength for talking of troubling matters.

"I think of how heartless the gods are, to gift Spartacus with love twice over and to then tear those loves away. Is that the price he pays, for freedom and victory?"

Nasir's jaw was tense as he voiced thoughts. The heat of Agron called to him, urging him nearer. But guilt also filled him, at having one to touch him still. Surely the gods could see that of them all, Spartacus deserved a love that lived.

"The gods piss on us all, little man." Agron's mouth twisted in vicious smile for a moment. "But most strongly on those bold enough to step past the line drawn for them."

His expression darkened as he spoke. His brother had been killed in the rebellion. Crixus and Naevia had lost each other and suffered much pain. Nasir let out laboured breath. So was that the sacrifice the gods demanded? In order to gain life out of collar your heart was ripped out?

Was that what awaited Agron and Nasir?

Nasir did not need to voice his question. Agron read it easily in his eyes and drew so close that Nasir tasted his breath. The hollowness within him eased a little.

"When the gods come to claim us, I will fight until fucking end. My need is greater than theirs."

The heat in Agron's voice seemed to light up Nasir's skin. He reached and pulled the gladiator down into a desperate starving kiss. It was silent strong agreement, that he too would fight any attempt to part them. It tore a rough growl and groan from Agron's lips.

The familiar taste of Agron was soothing and the fact that they'd both survived to still enjoy each other caused Nasir to push closer, to hold tighter, to mark Agron's skin deeper. There was still pain in his heart – guilt and grief that he doubted would ever leave him, and the bone-deep hurt of knowing that one day, no matter how hard they fought, he and Agron would be parted before their next life began.

But for now in Agron's arms, he had anchor to cling to and fuel for the greedy fire that licked at his insides. He was more than matched in that; the same fire burned in Agron too. They would take to the battle together, with stars spread out above them like promises of things yet to come.

_-the end_


End file.
